Dangerously In Love Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sempre sonhou em ter ele em seus braços, agora que ela tinha, ela mostraria a todas que ela era perigosamente apaixonada por ele


**Dangerously In Love.**

**Beyonce.**

Gina olhava para Harry com um sorriso distante, ela sempre o desejava, sonhava com o dia em que ele a notasse, agora eles estavam ali, comendo no salão principal juntos, ela deixa de comer um pouco e se encosta ao ombro dele e suspira.

**I love you, I love you, I love you.**

Harry olha para ela e sorri docemente, ela o puxa rapidamente e o beija apaixonadamente.

-Te amo –

**Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world**

Harry sorri quando eles quebram o beijo e fala marotamente.

-A senhorita quer que eu mate as aulas e fique aqui toda à tarde apenas apreciando a sua beleza Senhorita Weasley? –Gina sorri marotamente também e fala.

-Eu não me importaria muito de fazer isso meu amor –mas ao ver o olhar de repreensão de Hermione ela fala –Mas eu acho que a nossa futura cunhada iria te esfolar vivo se você fizesse isso –ele também vê a carranca de Hermione e ri.

-Uma pena, eu também não me importaria de perder as aulas do fantasma sonífero para ficar aqui vendo esta face de anjo que pertence apenas a mim –mas ao ver a carranca de Hermione aumentar ele completa –mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir a aula –ao ver o olhar de triunfo dela completa num sussurro –alem do que dormir um pouco e bom –.

**-**HARRY –Hermione grita, ao que parece ela tinha ouvido, Gina ri do namorado que saia puxado pela orelha junto ao irmão por Hermione.

**I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me**

Gina estava indo para a sala de aula, ela estava acompanhada de Hellen, Samantha e Luna, mas ela para quando ouve umas garotas falando sobre Harry.

-Você viu o Potter hoje? –Uma garota loira de olhos azuis falava com um sorriso malicioso –Dá vontade de arrastar ele pra um armário de vassouras –as amigas da garota começam a dar risadinhas e confirmar.

-Fique calma Gi –Falou Hellen ao sentir a amiga ficando brava, mas Gina apenas se vira com um sorriso maléfico.

Na hora do almoço Gina e as garotas voltavam para o salão, quando Gina vê as garotas que falaram sobre Harry, num piscar de olhos ela lança uma finta de corpo cheio nelas e as colocam em um armário de vassouras.

-Acho que vocês vão entender que o Harry não esta aqui por razões bem obvias –ela encara cada uma das garotas com um olhar frio –ELE JÁ TEM NAMORADA –e tranca a porta com vários feitiços difíceis que Harry tinha lhe ensinado.

Ela se vira para as amigas sorrindo, estas estavam boquiabertas, menos Luna que tinha um sorriso vago.

-Me lembre de nunca mais fazer piadinhas sobre seduzir o Harry, Hellen –Samantha fala rindo muito.

O Quarteto volta rindo para o salão, e não notam uma figura no corredor ao lado.

**And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side  
**-Posso falar com você Gina? –Harry fala sério, e isso deixou Gina preocupada, eles saem do salão principal, eles caminham um pouco pelos corredores até que Gina não aguenta mais esperar e pergunta.

-O que você queria falar comigo Harry? –Harry respira fundo e se vira para ela.

-Gi... Eu estava indo buscar você na sala de aula, eu vi quando você enfeitiçou aquelas garotas –Gina fica surpresa e começa a ruborizar de vergonha –Por que você fez aquilo Gina? –A garota encarava os sapatos e fala.

-Elas... Falaram coisas... –Harry se aproxima e fala.

-Eu sei o que elas falaram, elas estavam bem assustadas quando as libertei –ao notar o olhar de fúria de Gina, ele completa –Eu te amo Gina... Não importa se elas tentarem me arrastar amarrado para um armário qualquer... Eu amo apenas você –ele deu um sorriso convencido –a Senhorita também esta me subestimando, esta achando que eu não posso fugir de meia dúzia de bruxas malucas, quando tenho no meu histórico seis fugas contra o tio Tom? –Gina sorri e se abraça a Harry.

-Você me desculpa? –

-E claro Gina –ele a encara –Mas a senhorita tem que controlar estes ciúmes esta bem? –

-Tá bom –

**I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me**

**Every time I see your face  
my heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
it hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
to love and to hold  
to feel  
to breathe  
to live you  
**-Pensando em algo? –Harry se aproxima de Gina, ela estava sentanda no sofa contemplando o fogo na lareira do salão communal.

-Imaginando –ela fala em devaneios –como serão os nossos filhos –derrepente ela cora e Harry ri.

-Uma mistura bem explosiva –Harry fala sorrindo Gina bate em seu braço e fala.

-Isso não tem graça seu bobo –Harry beija o topo de sua cabeça.

-Uma criança, com a minha raiva e o famoso temperamento Weasley –ele balança a cabeça –Acho que as paredes de Hogwarts não vão agüentar –Gina não aguenta e começa a rir também, Harry olha para Gina e fala –Eu imagino, uma ruivinha com os meus olhos e o temperamento da mãe –ele sorri –e um garoto com meu cabelo e seus lindos olhos –Gina sorri marotamente e completa.

-É com a sua cabeça dura –Ela ri da careta que ele faz.

**Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love**

Samantha e Hellen falavam secretamente, logo depois elas começam a rir, Sam aponta a varinha para Gina e lança o encanto.

Uma placa aparece escrita.

-"Garota perigosamente apaixonada por Harry Potter, cuidado ela enfeitiça" –todos começam a rir, Gina sorri também e com um toque de varinha escreve.

-"Parentes não estão livres de minha ira" –Samantha olha para Hellen, e as duas fingem sair correndo, fugindo da ira de Gina, esta se vira para Harry que ainda ria e fala.

-Elas estavam certas sobre uma coisa –ela o puxa para mais perto –Eu realmente estou perigosamente apaixonada por você - e o beija profundamente.

**Dangerously in love.**

**Tradução - Perigosamente Apaixonado.**

**Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo.**

**Baby eu te amo  
você é minha vida  
meus momentos mais felizes não são completos  
se você não estiver ao meu lado  
você é minha relação  
em conexão com o Sol  
com você próximo de mim  
não há escuridão eu não posso conquistar  
você é meu pingo de chuva  
eu sou o mar  
com você e Deus, que são a minha luz do Sol  
eu desabrocho e cresço tão maravilhosamente  
baby eu sou tão orgulhosa  
tão orgulhosa de ser sua garota  
você faz a confusão  
toda ir embora  
nesta frieza e desordem do mundo**

(refrão)  
eu estou apaixonada por você  
você me deixa livre  
eu não posso fazer isso  
viver a vida sem você aqui comigo  
porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você  
eu nunca irei abandonar  
apenas permaneça me amando  
do jeito que eu te amo me amando

e eu sei que você me ama  
me ama pelo o que eu sou  
porque anos antes eu seria quem sou  
baby você seria meu homem  
eu sei que não é fácil  
fácil me amar  
eu admiro o amor e dedicação  
que você ter por mim  
no futuro em meu destino  
eu me vejo tendo seu filho  
eu me vejo sendo sua esposa  
e eu vejo todo o meu futuro em seus olhos  
todo meu pensamento é meu amor por você  
ás vezes me faz chorar  
faço todas as minhas orações  
eu sou agradecida  
de ter você ao meu lado

(refrão)

todo o tempo eu vejo seu rosto  
meu coração sorri  
todo tempo me sinto tão bem  
ás vezes triste  
criando neste mundo  
para amar e para abraçar  
para sentir  
para respirar  
para amar

(refrão)

perigosamente apaixonada  
não posso fazer isso  
eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo  
eu nunca irei abandonar  
apenas permaneça aqui comigo  
eu estou apaixonada por você  
eu não posso fazer  
não posso fazer nada sem você em minha vida  
me abraçando, me beijando, me amando  
perigosamente  
eu te amo  
perigosamente apaixonada

**  
**

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA MANINHA QUE EU AMO MUITO.. VC E UMA DAS PESSOAS QUE ESTA DENTRO DO MEU CORAÇAO POR TODA A VIDA MEU ANJO.. TE ADORO CAH VAN PHAILAXIES...RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAAAAAAAAAISSSSSS LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
